<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>想要你爱我 by crushMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707940">想要你爱我</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushMoon/pseuds/crushMoon'>crushMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushMoon/pseuds/crushMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>想要你爱我</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大二暑假，林一从学校回来，父母在外地出差，弟弟林昱马上高三，目前还在学校参加暑期补课。一个人度过了几天无聊的生活之后，林昱从学校回来了。<br/>林昱比她小三岁左右，但是身高却比她高很多，站在客观角度来说，是个帅哥。刚进屋，林一就能感受到他身上，铺面而来的一阵少年的气息。<br/>“姐姐，你什么时候回来的?都不告诉我。”<br/>“前几天。你还在学校补课的时候。”<br/>林昱对于她这个不痛不痒的回答似乎有些不满意，“姐姐，你什么时候开学？”<br/>“怎么我才回来，你就在想我什么时候走了？”<br/>“当然不是，我在算这一次我们能在一起待多久，不过没关系，再给我一年时间，我高中毕业后就去你那边。”<br/>说完，他坐到林一身边，撒娇似地把头埋在她肩上，“姐姐，我不会让你等太久的。”</p><p>01<br/>两年前。<br/>高考刚结束，林一就和一群朋友出去聚会，那天晚上她喝了很多啤酒，但是，不管喝再多的酒，好像也无法把自己灌醉。好不容易等到毕业，好不容易跟喜欢的人告白，才知道原来他已经有女朋友了，说什么耽误学习都是骗人的，不过是不喜欢她罢了。<br/>回到家里已经是凌晨，父母不在家，弟弟林昱早就睡了，毕竟过几天就要中考。她小声在房间里走着，害怕吵醒林昱，走到林昱房间门口时，却发现门没关，只是轻掩着，房间里传来一阵喘息，她大致猜到林昱在做什么，那种事，她也做过，一边做一边念着心上人的名字。<br/>“姐姐……姐姐……”<br/>“姐姐……”<br/>“姐姐……”<br/>她刚想离开，却听见里面传来一阵细碎的声音，像是少年溺水前最后的呼喊，又像是即将抓住的一根救命稻草。<br/>下一秒，房间里的灯亮起，林昱就这样赤身裸体地躺在床上，右手里握着的是她之前不见了的内裤。<br/>那个时候，他跟她说可能是从阳台上掉下去了，她一个小姑娘到底没有去找自己丢掉的内裤的勇气，于是也就作罢了。<br/>原来，并不是掉了，而是被人偷了。<br/>偷窃者还是自己的弟弟。<br/>林昱急忙拉过被子盖住下半身，“姐姐、姐姐你、你什么时候回来的?”<br/>“东西给我。”<br/>林一伸出手，床上的人犹豫了一会儿，颤颤巍巍地把东西递到她手上，“姐……对、对不起，我骗了你。”<br/>“你现在肯定很讨厌我，不过，这都是我应该受到的惩罚，姐姐你讨厌我也是应该的。”<br/>“但是，姐姐，不要讨厌我，不要，我跟你道歉，你让我做什么都可以。”<br/>林一看着林昱快要哭出来的表情，不知道为何有些激动，“你喜欢我对吗？你喜欢自己的姐姐，对吗？”<br/>林一坐到床上，用手抬起他的下巴，林昱终于忍不住哭了，但是仍旧倔强地不肯让眼泪落下，眼眶中泪水打转，说话也带了些哭腔，“喜欢，我喜欢你，我一直都很喜欢你。”<br/>林一吻上他的眼角，感受到林昱的身体正在发生变化，她一碰到他，他的身体就微微颤动，她轻轻靠近他耳边，“不是说什么都可以做吗，那就做吧。”<br/>“可、可以吗？”<br/>“当然可以。来吧，向我证明你有多喜欢我。”<br/>林一在他面前褪下长裙，只剩下内衣内裤，成套的，粉色，微微有些透明。<br/>“我好看吗？”<br/>“好看，很好看，非常好看。”<br/>“想摸摸看吗？”<br/>“我、我可以吗？”<br/>林一躺在床上，林昱趴在她身上，房间里还留有一股淫靡的气味，他伸出手放在她内衣上，小心翼翼地触碰，“我、我可以揉它们吗？”<br/>“嗯，做你想做的。”<br/>他隔着内衣轻轻揉捏着两胸，林一能感受到，少年的私处再一次地勃起，“姐姐，我能把内衣脱了吗？”<br/>林一翻身趴在床上，好让他把内衣扣解开，林昱在她背后摸索了半天，似乎还是没能找到方法，“姐、姐姐，帮帮我，我弄不开。”<br/>林一把扣解开，凑到他耳边，“作为惩罚，等一会儿我说射你才可以射，否则就不行，明白吗？”<br/>“我、我明白。”<br/>“那，你想舔一舔吗？”<br/>林昱觉得很幸福，他本来只是想摸一摸，现在姐姐竟然问他想不想舔一舔。<br/>“请、请让我舔，我想，我愿意。”<br/>林昱埋在她胸前，舌头轻轻舔过乳尖，林一感受到一阵酥麻的感觉，她的表情很好地取悦了林昱，他轻咬住已经挺立的乳尖，林一没能忍住发出声音。<br/>“亲我，亲我。”<br/>林一有些呻吟，但是林昱还沉浸在舔舐胸部的快感中。林一推开他，反身把他压在身下，在他说话前，堵住他的嘴。<br/>“笨蛋，我教你怎么做。”<br/>林一一边含住他左边的乳头，一边用右手玩弄他的右胸。<br/>“不、不要啊，不要舔，我、我要忍不住了。”<br/>“不行，只是这样就忍不住了吗？还不可以哦，我说了，我说你可以射你才能射。”<br/>“现在，我告诉你比用手要更快乐的事情。”<br/>林一用嘴含住那早已不堪忍受的东西，“好腥，原来精液就是这种味道吗？”<br/>网上说，如果把那个东西含在嘴里吸的话会很舒服，她有些半信半疑地用力吸了一下，林昱这边早已无法忍耐，他的脸上不是以往的白皙，而是染上了一层粉色，脸上还有细微的汗水，呻吟声不断，“啊！不要，不要那样做，那样我会忍不住的，姐姐，姐姐，求你了，不要，不要那样做。”<br/>“啊！我忍不住了，姐姐，我忍不住了，我想射，我能射吗？姐姐，姐姐，求你了，求你……”<br/>林一嘴里全是他射出的液体，她吻上林昱，将嘴里的东西全部吐到他嘴里，“不准吐出来，这是惩罚。”林昱把自己的精液全部吞了下去。<br/>“好吃吗？”<br/>“不好吃，好腥。”<br/>“那，你想尝尝我的味道吗？”<br/>“想，我想。”<br/>林昱把她的内裤脱下，趴在她身上，轻轻咬了一下那片私密地，林一的身体颤抖了一下，“舔我，用舌头舔我。”<br/>林昱把嘴再一次凑近，很软，还有种黏糊糊的感觉，但是他不讨厌，甚至，他很喜欢，因为，这是他心上人的身体，他想要努力，他想要取悦她，就像她刚才做的那样。<br/>她经过刚才，下面早已经流出了很多液体，林昱慢慢地、一点一点把那些液体全部吃掉。<br/>“不要再舔了，摸我。”<br/>林昱的手分开两瓣，轻轻按抚，“不是那里，上面一些，再上面一些。”<br/>“姐姐，是这里吗？舒服吗？”<br/>“就是这里，不要停下来。”<br/>“嗯，我不会停的，姐姐感到舒服的话我不会停下来的。”<br/>“啊……”<br/>一阵喘息和身体的颤抖，林一高潮了。<br/>但是，并不想要就这样结束。<br/>她把林昱推倒，再次含住他刚刚释放过的东西。<br/>“不要啊，姐姐，你舔它的话，它又会起来了。”<br/>“这一次，要听话哦，我说不能射就是不能射。”<br/>林一跨坐在他身上，一点一点吞下那个再次勃起的东西，林昱躺在床上止不住呻吟，“姐姐……姐姐……”<br/>“不要害怕，会很舒服的。”<br/>“姐姐，虽然我经常想着你自慰，但是，这是我的第一次，第一次真正跟人做这种事情，请你、请你对我温柔一些……”<br/>林一终于完全把那东西吞下，有些疼，但是可以忍耐，林昱的喘息声更加急促，“姐姐，姐姐……”<br/>林一动了几下，林昱忍不住哭出声，“不要，不要动，我已经忍受不了了，姐姐，你不要动……”<br/>林一没有管他，速度更快地扭动身体，“舒服吗？”<br/>“舒、舒服，但是不要动这么快，我要忍不住了……”<br/>“还不可以哦！”<br/>“啊……姐姐……姐姐……我忍不住了，求你了，求求你，让我射吧……”<br/>“不可以，你要是忍住的话，我还可以跟你做哦，我们还可以做这样让你开心的事情。”<br/>“真、真的吗？真的还可以吗？那我会忍住的，我会拼命忍住的，姐姐……”<br/>林一突然起了挑逗他的心，她趴下身，含住他的耳垂，一点一点舔舐着，“舒服吗？”<br/>“嗯……嗯……不要啊……”<br/>“不要是不喜欢吗？”<br/>“不是，不是……我很喜欢，姐姐，我喜欢你，我很喜欢你，姐姐，让我射吧……”<br/>“嗯，我们一起吧。”<br/>“姐姐，我爱你。”<br/>02<br/>林昱的头还埋在她肩上，“想吃什么？我给你做。”<br/>“想吃，想吃——你。”<br/>“姐姐，我忍不住了，做吧。”<br/>“求你了，姐姐。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>